The present invention relates to a connector having a shell covering and holding a housing.
For example, a connector of the type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-319456. The connector comprises an assembly composed of three members, i.e., an inner conductor terminal, a dielectric housing, and a relay terminal. The assembly is inserted into a conductor shell and connected to a cable. The above-mentioned connector requires a large number of components and a large number of steps. In addition, the connector has a large number of connecting parts formed by assembling. This results in a decrease in mechanical strength.
Another connector of the type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-334764. In the connector, an inner conductor terminal is locked in a dielectric housing. The dielectric housing is covered with an outer conductor shell fitted around the dielectric housing. The inner conductor terminal has a cable connecting portion connected to a cable. The outer conductor shell has a tubular portion accommodating the dielectric housing and a crimping barrel coupled to one axial end of the tubular portion. The crimping barrel crimps and holds the cable. The above-mentioned connector is assembled by locking the inner conductor terminal in the dielectric housing, fitting the outer conductor shell around the dielectric housing, and connecting the cable to the cable connecting portion of the inner conductor terminal. Therefore, the number of steps for harness work known in the art is increased.